Many different processes that include the usage of redistribution layers and wire bond pads are in the literature and patents, including Aiba (U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,273), Tsai (U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,445), Lam (U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,901), Jackson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,930) and Chungpaiboonpatana (U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,174). Irrespective of these known processes, further improvements are needed particularly with respect to chips that are used in mobile devices which require significant ESD protection as well as the ability to pass signals at high frequencies. Further, these devices must consume very little space. Also, since these semiconductor devices are incorporated into products that are sold to consumers, the manufacturing cost of the component must be minimal.
Specifically, in the mobile device industry, wire bond packaged products are needed that consistently meet exacting application requirements while significantly lowering total solution implementation cost. There is a need for better design and assembly technologies to develop these products in order to increase functionality while decreasing the size of the product.